


Are you both courting?

by daredeviltrash



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Coming Out, M/M, Soul Stone (Marvel), a brief description of homophobic violence, because bucky grew up in the 30s, gamora and mantis don't understand humans, self internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredeviltrash/pseuds/daredeviltrash
Summary: Gamora and Mantis asks bird boy and metal arm guy if they're dating. hilarity and sad stuff ensues.





	Are you both courting?

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i wrote this a while ago in like 15 minutes and my friend read it and they enjoyed it. there's probably grammatical and spelling errors but i'm too gay/lazy to fix it sorry.

It was almost a week in the soul stone when Gamora asked the question: “Are you two courting?” 

Sam and Bucky were working on a plan to find a way to communicate with their loved ones on the outside, when Gamora and Mantis entered the room.   
Gamora had a look of determination on her face, while Mantis looked anxious about something.

“What's up?” Sam asked as he looked up from a high tech Wakandan laptop one of Dora Milaje had found.

“Nothing much.” answered Gamora. “Just trying to figure things out.” 

She sat down on the seat next to Bucky. The assassin was cleaning his weapons with a cloth. If asked, he claims it helps him think.

“Like what?” Bucky asked as he stuck his tongue out trying to get a dried spot of blood off one of his multiple knives.

“Like humans. In particular, you two.”  
Sam stopped typing.

“Us two?” He asked as he gestured between Bucky and himself.

Gamora smirked. “Exactly.”  
“Well.. What do you wanna know?” Sam asked with his shoulders relaxed and open body posture.

“How long...have you two known each other?”

Sam looked up in thought. “I don't know like a year?” He looked at the other soldier for confirmation.

“2 years.” Bucky said. “If you count the whole ‘trying to kill you while brainwashed’ situation” he added with a smirk. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Fine. 2 years. Why do y'all wanna know?”

Gamora started “Just cur-”

“Gamora wants to know if you two are courting!” Mantis blurted out.

The pair of former soldiers froze in place.

“What?” Sam asked after a minute of silence.

Gamora rolled her eyes. Humans are hard of hearing at times.

“Are you and metal arm guy courting or not?”

“I believe the earth term is ‘dating'?” Mantis chimed in.

Sam snorted. Then giggled. Then straight out laughing.

“Me and Barnes??” He asked as he calmed down from humor. 

“Not in a million years.” Bucky responded as he smiled in the direction of Sam.

“But you two know each other so well.” Mantis started.

“You sit by each other during talks with everyone else. You both work together in battle without talking to each other. You just look at one another and just know…”

“Yeah because we used to live together for a bit.” Sam explained.

“Is that not a thing couples do on Earth?” Gamora asked.

Sam stared at her dumbfounded.  
“Yeah but.. Friends do that too. And it wasn't just us two. We had a friend living with us too…” he trailed off. He realized this wasn't working in his favor.

Bucky rolled his eyes at his friend.  
“Look we're not dating. We're just friends… kinda…. Look it's complicated.” Bucky tried to explain to the women from space.

Silence filled the room for a bit until Mantis went over and touched Bucky’s flesh arm. Her antennae glowed blue at the tips.  
“Doesn't seem that ‘complicated’ to me..” she said.

Sam looked in curiosity at the being.  
“Um...what is she doing?” He asked as he stood up defensively.

“Relax. She's an empath. She can feel someone's emotions just by touching them.” Gamora explained as she put a hand to Sam’s chest to calm him down.

“You feel… trauma and pain. And guilt…” Mantis said as her face filled with sorrow.

“Yeah, what else is new?” Bucky mumbled.

“Is.. Will this hurt him?” Sam asked as Mantis continued with her assessment.

“Why?” Gamora asked curiously.

“Do you not want him to hurt? Is it because you love him?” Gamora asked with another smirk.

“That didn't answer my question.” Sam started.

“And I don't want him to hurt because its called being a decent-”

“You feel love!” Mantis interrupted once again.

“Um yeah i guess? I'm not a complete monster.” Bucky deadpanned.

“We talked about the self depreciation, Barnes.” Sam mumbled.

“So you talk about feelings with each other?” Gamora inquired.

“Yeah because I'm a counselor!” Sam explained.

“You love him…” Mantis said as she pointed to Sam.

“But you're… conflicted.” She continued.

“Why are you conflicted?” Gamora asked.

Bucky looked down, his shaggy hair obscuring his vision.  
“I'm not conflicted and I don't love Sam.” he whispered.

Sam looked taken aback.   
“Oh.” Sam whispered.

“He's lying.” Mantis said.

“Of course he's lying.” Gamora said. “He just doesn't wanna admit his feelings because he's a coward.”

“Excuse me??” Bucky and Sam said simultaneously.

“Look Barnes is anything but a coward. He's an asshole and a piece of shit that leaves his dirty clothes everywhere, but he is not a coward.” Sam said.

“Wow thanks for the confidence boost, Wilson.” Bucky replied.

“Then why won't he admit his feelings?” Gamora asked.

“He's scared.” Mantis answered. 

“Of what?” Sam asked as he walked towards Bucky and Mantis to make sure the former was okay.

“Rejection.” Bucky whispered.

“Getting beat up. Killed maybe…” He trailed off.

“Why would you be scared of being beat up? You can fight beings 5 times your size.” Gamora said.

“...... Some humans on Earth don't like people like…..yknow….” Bucky tried to explain but he couldn't. It was like his tongue was stuck on the words.

“People like what?” Mantis asked as she removed her hand from his arm.

“Like... “ Bucky trailed off again. He couldn't say it.

Sam walked up and put his hand on Bucky’s cheek. He turned his face to his own. Sam’s brown eyes met Bucky’s grey ones for a split second and Bucky looked down again.

“Like… me.” He whispered.

“There's nothing wrong with you, Barnes.” Sam said.

“You're a decent guy, I guess.” 

Barnes smiled a bit. “Again, thanks for the confidence boost…” he said.

Sam smiled. “No, I'm serious. You're great just the way you are. A bit of a dick at times but.. you're fun to be around.”   
“But what about… yknow?” Bucky asked still unsure.

“No. I don't know.” Gamora responded. She was getting tired of this human’s games. “What's so wrong with you? You won't admit your feelings for your bird friend because you're scared of rejection? Of being beat up? Why would they beat you up in the first place? Is it because you're-”

“I'm gay!” Bucky yelled. “It's because… I'm gay. Okay? I like guys.”

Silence filled the room once again.  
“What's wrong with liking guys?” Mantis asked.

“Nothing is wrong with it. Not to me anyways.” Sam answered.

“It just that.. other people, well other humans, don't like it. They don't like it when people of the same gender like each other. I don't know why, I've always thought it was a self hate thing but… i don't know.” Bucky said.

“Do these humans beat people up who are ‘gay'?” Gamora asked.

“Not just gay. The whole lgbt community really.” Sam replied.

Bucky nodded. “I remember when i was younger.. I saw Billy Atson get his head bashed in because he held hands with his boyfriend… I tried to stop them but.. I just couldn't. It was like I was stuck. He pulled through though. He was in a coma for like 3 months I think….” Bucky said. His eyes were starting to fill with tears.

Sam wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him as tight as he could.  
“It's okay. Its okay.” Sam whispered in his ear.

“Well at least now you can kick their asses with your metal arm…” Mantis said as she tried to lighten the mood.

Bucky sniffled and smiled a bit.  
“Yeah I can.” he responded.

“So?” Gamora asked.

“Do you love the bird human or not?” she continued.  
Bucky made eye contact with Sam and smiled.

“Yeah. I guess I do.”

Sam kissed Bucky on the cheek.  
“Me too.” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> yoo if you like it pls follow my fandom blog on tumblr @literalangelsamwilson


End file.
